


11 years

by 1000lux



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, every chapter different story, short glimpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glimpses at how Jax and Tara's situation could have gone differently. Each chapter is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction, I own neither rights to the characters nor to the series.

"Hey." Jax walked up to Tara with a smile, when she walked out of the patients room.  
"Hey. So casual?" She asked, looking at his outfit, consisting of a t-shirt and a pair  
of jeans.  
"Yeah, I was about to go home. I was just waiting for you."  
"I'll be ready in a minute."  
Jax' Harley was parked outside the hospital in its usual spot.  
They walked out hand in hand. A nurse passed them, she smiled at Jax.  
"Good night, Dr. Teller."

It had been 11 years since Jax had decided to leave Charming with Tara. 11 years since  
he'd left behind the Reaper and everything that came with it (except his bike).  
11 years, when his mother called and told him that the ATF was trying to get them with  
RICO. 11 years, hadn't been enough to make him forget what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara stays in Charming.

"Unser, is in retirement. You know how it is Jax. I told you. I may have got conflicted  
interests in this, but I won't turn a blind eye on everything."  
"I got that, Sheriff."  
"And now that the ATF is here. I sure as hell won't compromise myself to help you out.  
If Bobby killed that man, he's going down for it."  
Jax let out a deep, resigned breath.  
"Alright. Do I see you later?"  
"Of course you will."  
Tara gave Jax a short kiss, before she headed back into the police station.

It had been 11 years since Tara had decided to stay with Jax, to stay in Charming. 11 years  
since she had the tattoo marking her as an Old Lady removed.  
Staying in Charming didn't automatically mean getting sucked deeper and deeper into the club.  
She had gone to the police acadamy in Lodi. She'd come out top of her class. And she'd been  
a hard-working officer, rising in the ranks fast.  
They didn't talk about their work, her and Jax. No one other than the two of them had believed  
that it could work, but it had and it did. It had been a hard time, when she'd arrested Opi  
five years ago. But they all knew the game and now that he was out again, she'd gotten him a  
legal job.  
Gemma still hated her the same and that wouldn't change, as Tara was the only woman in town   
who dared to challenge her. Two grand-children hadn't changed that. But they could live with  
each other and they tried for Jax.


End file.
